Mobile computing devices with touch-sensitive screens (i.e., a touchscreen) have become nearly ubiquitous thanks to their processing power, portability, and multi-faceted capabilities. In fact, multiple mobile computing devices are often available for use simultaneously. For instance, it is not uncommon for an individual to have both a tablet personal computer (PC) and a smart phone available. It is also common for multiple individuals in a group to each have one or more mobile computing devices.
Although the touchscreens of mobile computing devices have improved in resolution and new generations of mobile computing devices often have larger touchscreens than their ancestors, it is still difficult for a user to view a large electronic document (ED) on a single mobile computing device. For example, the ED may exceed the width of the touchscreen and thus the user may need to use a scrolling function and/or zooming function to view more of the ED. This can be frustrating to the user and may diminish the overall viewing experience. Regardless, users still wish to access and view large EDs on mobile computing devices.